Letters
by Sakura Akki
Summary: Shruri Takayehma is a normal 17 year old high school student getting ready for her collage entrance exams but when she finally gets to meet her pen pal of three years, the infamous Sohma san, will everything in her life she cherishes fall apart? Rated M f


**Hey this is only my second fan fic! Please read and enjoy. There is the summary. **

**Shruri Takayehma is a normal 17 year old high school student getting ready for her collage entrance exams but when she finally gets to meet her pen pal of three years, the infamous Sohma-san, will everything in her life she cherishes fall apart?**

**Enjoy…oh yah! DIS-CLAIMER ALERT! THE FURUBA CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, SHRURI AND HE OTHERS, AS WELL AS THE PLOT IS SO TOUCH, COPY, OR SPEAK OF ILLY…..YOU SHALL DIE! Tee hee kidding! Well…no not really eye twitch Oh yah and btw I thought you should know that I'm not going to put quotation marks around the character's thoughts…I'm just going to put them in italics! But the letters are also going to be in italics…I hope it doesn't get confusing….Now on to the story!**

The fading rays of the sun cast a warm glow over the large city of Tokyo. **(Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I don't know where Furuba is set, so let's just pretend that it is not in Tokyo!) **People were walking to and fro, cars were jammed together and teens on roller blades and bikes were coming and going trying to make their way home, uneventfully, after a long and busy day. A thin teen walked with the crowd, flipping through her small study-notes book. "60,000,000 ÷ 24 ÷ 332 the distance to Pluto when you travel 1 light-year/h. What is the distance when you travel 25 light-years/h?"** (Author's Note: If this makes no sense to you, it's okay cause I just randomly put these numbers together on day in science class when I wasn't really paying attention to anything) **mumbling questions to herself, Shruri Takayehma navigated her way through the throngs of people and around the piles of snow, making her way to the down town library. Ruri-chan, as she had everyone call her was thin and lean with a beautiful charm. No one could resist her dazzling smile and captivating laugh. She was quite small for her age of 17, at about 5'6". She had curves that suited her body perfectly and got many admiring looks from her fellow classmates. Ruri had thick, long, black/brown hair that curled where it ended at her shoulder. She never showed off with her looks and was actually very modest. To top it all off She had the most entrancing blue eyes.

Ignoring the cat-calls and whistles, Ruri ran down a flight of stairs that lead to the subway. Buying her ticket, she stepped onto the platform to wait for the next bus. A cool breeze drifted through the air, causing Ruri to pull her heavy winter coat close. Pulling her study book back out from her bag, she flipped to the back page and pulled out a small post card. It was simple looking will only a waterfall on the front. She smiled quietly and flipped it over reading the beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Taka-san,_

_Konichiwa! How are you? Good, I hope! I, on the other hand, well let's just say I'm not at my best. My family is driving me Nuts! They are all acting like animals. Literally. I am so worried over my winter exams. Knowing you, you're probably studying up a storm. I wish us both the best of luck. We have to get our collage applications in soon too. Where are you applying? I sent in two applications. One to Tekie-Maru Music academy and one to Behrinn Collage and Library of Arts. Oh I almost forgot. I would love it if you would come to my home town over the winter break. That way we can finally meet in person. I hope you will grace me, with your splendid presence. Wow that sounded almost too formal. _

_Please send your answer in your next letter ASAP!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sohma-kun _

As the subway doors opened, Ruri stepped into the train and sat down on one of the benches. She shoved her study book back into her purse. She began to dig around in her purse until she saw the reassuring gold edges of her plane ticket, the one Sohma-kun had sent after she replied. Now all she had to do was get through her exams, and she'd be free to have the best vacation of her life.

**Please Read- CONTEST BELOW!**

**So the first chappie is done! Whee! That was fun. I had to shut my computer off when I first started this story. I had typed down to the middle of the letter and then my computer froze and I hadn't saved anything! I was soo mad. I didn't even want to re-type it. But when I went to add another chapter to me first story, it was there in document recovery! GOD, how I love my computer!**

**Who do you Sohma-kun is? I gave you a few hints in the story….but I'm not gonna tell who it is until the third or fourth chapter! Tee hee I'm evil! And I love it! Please review and guess who Sohma-kun is! If you are the first to guess then I shall post your name up on the chapter where his identity is revealed. **

**Did you like the comment**, "_My family is driving me Nuts! They are all acting like animals. Literally."_** Well, I'm sorry but I had to add that, this being a Fruits Basket Fan Fic and all! **

**My we meet in Dream land!**

**Akki!**


End file.
